The audition: Rise of an OC
by Green and purple hero
Summary: My Oc wins an audition with the teen titans and joins the team. Meet Energy Pulse please read. chap 3 is the best. Please read. I really want reveiws favs, and follows. -rock on
1. Chapter 1

Paste your doc

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans , but I do own my OC, Made up in this story Ethan (super hero name Energy Pulse) (Ethan is not my name)_**

The Titans had just Interviewed 99 young super heroes, in attempt to find a new titan. They had All Decided to stop talking to each other and try again tomorrow. Just as they got up from their seats A Young hero walked through the doors. "Wait I am I too late." He said. "No" said Robin "Titans sit down were trying one more hero. "This Is Pointless" Said Raven, "Were Never going to agree on one person." "Let's Try" Robin said. "Name" "Ethan" the kid said. "No" said Robin "your hero name." "Oh" said Ethan, "I never had one I'll uhh try Energy Pulse." "Umm... OK, uhh "robin stuttered. "Ahh Just Tell Us About yourself" said cyborg. "Oh Ok. Well I have super powers but not much experience, so that's why I'm here for a team, but I think my powers are pretty cool. See I can release energy pulses. I use them to shoot lasers out of my hands. I know some computer stuff, I ughh love to read books and meditate to gain focus. Also I love Funny jokes. I can use the pulses to heal the injured, enhance my punches and kicks. Ohh almost forgot, and do this." He finished. He put a bag of popcorn on the counter shot it with an energy pulse. And he made popcorn. By The End of Energy Pulse's Presentation all of the titans jaws dropped. Starfire spoke first. "He's ... He's... Perfect." "Wow" added Raven. "Can we keep him" Said Beast Boy. "Wha" Cyborg started. He was interrupted by a fury of words coming out of Robin's mouth. "Wow wow wow wow o wow. You have something for all of us dude your amazing you're So totally hired welcome to titans tower when can you move in, Cyborg call the others and say we found somebody, Titans any Comments." He gasped for air. Surprisingly everyone understood him. "I do" Said beast boy. "What" Snapped robin hoping they didn't lose this titan because of beast boy. "Well umm Mr. Energy Pulse—Ughh well your name and you hero name starts with the letter E so I was wondering if we can call you that." "Umm… Sure" Said E. "Yes" said beast boy. "So that means you accept, please tell me it means you accept." Robin quickly stated like a crazy person. His Eyes twitched. "Um No sorry" Said E. "No!" The titans screamed out in unison. Then Robin went crazy. "NO! NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!" "Dude I Was just messing with you" "oh" Said robin. All the other titans were on the ground laughing. Beast boy stood up and said "I like you." "So there's kinda something we left out of the Ad because we were afraid people wouldn't come. But I'll tell you if you promise not to get mad." "Oh O" the other four titans said in unison. "Ummmmmmmm what." The Titans looked at the new titan with a smirk on their faces. "Umm Robin Starfire" They didn't answer. So E continued "Beast Boy Cyborg" Still no answer. E preceded to the last name with a lot of doubt hearing stories of this titan's stubbornness. "Should I Even ask you Rae?" Raven suddenly lost control. "My name is not Rae" Raven shouted. "Oh no" The other four titans jumped out of Raven Way. "Get used to this Rae's weird." Beast boy said Not catching his mistake. Before he could apologize they were both kicked out of the window. Right before they hit the ground a portal formed and they fell in. "How Long" the other 3 titans asked. "20 minutes" raven responded.

*In the black whole*

"So this happen to you a lot" E asked BB. "Yeah" BB said. "You kinda get used to it. I have a feeling these trips our gonna be a bit less lonely, with you hear." BB finished. "Oh well sweet you can probably count on me falling in a pit with you often." E said. "Your funny" replied BB. "oh and when we get back We need to apologize to Raven. "Gotcha BB"

The two boys bonded for the next 20 minutes, and practically became best friends.

*20 minutes later at teen titans tower*

"Ha ha you're pretty cool and funny BB" E said. "Right back at ya E" BB replied. The two fell on the floor. They saw Raven and the gang sitting there waiting for them. "Sorry Raven" they said in unison. "Ok" Said Raven, then she continued "BB sit down." Beast boy sat down. Then he saw the unicycle. "Oh yeah dude I'm sorry" Beast boy said. "For what" said E Beast boy just turned his head. _Oh god _thought E. "you have an induction ritual to do" said Raven. "So what exactly do I Have to Do" Said E. Raven bent down and whispered something in E's ear. "Oh my god" screamed E "you're kidding around with me right" Raven just shook her head.

**so what did you guys think good. I hope so, oh and please reveiw tell me if you want me to show you the interduction ritual . check out Seravv75's stories they're great. Thx guys.**

ument here...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the teen titans. However I own My OC Energy Pulse (E) to all of his friends.

**This is a sequel to The audition: Rise of the Oc, and I suggest that you read that oneshot before you read this one.**

"Ok guys really" said E "we all did it yo, so man up" said cyborg. "oh yeah with those videos you guys let me watch, I noticed a few things. "what things did you notice new friend E" starfire asked. Well for one honorary titans never did the ceremony. "Dude let's make high-five man" Said E's green best Friend. "that's not all well second, Rae…" Raven gave E a death glare, "ven Raven whew" said E wiping some sweat of his forehead. "looks great in a dress" everyone but beast boy and Raven laughed, Raven pulled up her hood. Beast boy mouthed really. Oh sorry E mouth backed, I forgot she's yours. He remembered their first black whole conversation, sadly it probably won't be their Last Thank-you Beast boy mouthed. "Lastly you guys Never had Robin comlete the ritual. All teen titans : *Gasp*

Raven smiles.

*10 minutes later*

Robin And E were riding unicycles down the street, in tutu's while squeaking a rubber chicken in their mouths. They finally took a five minute break at the end of the street. "Robin who made this horrible tradition" Said E. "Take a guess" said robin. "Rae" said E. Before robin said "yes" Raven sent E into a 15 minute portal back to the tower. "jerk" said Raven Then she vanished. Thx to Raven E missed The poperazzi, Robin was not so lucky.

*In the portal*

"so bored" said E. He opens his eyes. Looks to the left. "o hey BB."

**So guys what do you think they always mentioned the ritual and now you know what it is. How Cliche **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: still nothing._**

When robin got back from a very embarrassing interdiction ritual, he handed something To Energy pulse (who was by now dressed in regular clothes chilling on the couch next raven. They were both reading the hunger games for a third time. "Oh dude sweet thanks" Said E. "Well you are an official titan now" said robin. "Whoa can I text with this awesome" E said as he tossed his phone on the ground breaking it. (No need for it now.) He sent an energy pulse blowing it up in a minor explosion. "Yeah we can share music though it to watch." Robin took out his communicator, and punched in a few buttons. All of a sudden, music blared from Energy pulse's communicator. "Dude this thing is an I-pod, cell phone, and walkie talkie all rolled into 1." Then he started dancing. "I through my hands up in the air sometimes." E though his hands in the air, and lost his grip on the communicator. I hit the wall and broke. A vein popped up on Robin's had "really" said Robin restraining himself. "We can replace that Right" Said E. Robin took another communicator out of his pocket punched in some codes, and The Energy Pulse. While he did this E blow up the old communicator. Robin handed him a new one. "Don't let it happen again." Robin said. Starfire started laughing. Cyborg and Beast boy paused their game and asked what happened when E explained they were laughing to. Even raven had a smirk on her face. All of a sudden everybody stopped as robin gave them a "if you don't stop I'll have Starfire cook dinner today look." All was silent until Energy pulse typed something into his communicator. All of the communicators blared out "awkward silence." And everybody laughed again. (Even raven not a smirk but a full on laugh.) Robin wasn't laughing about what just happened he was laughing about the revenge he was going to get. While everyone was laughing, Robin walked to his room and typed in something on his communicator. Suddenly everybody but Robin's communicator played Justin Bieber's Song. The 5 laughing titans fell to their knees each of them screaming something like "no no help me." E went as far to joke "I'm melting I'm melting." *20 minutes later* the titans had blacked out. However E had just recovered from his Injury. He knocked on Robin's door. "Robin I'm sorry I should have been more mature about joining the teen titans." E said. Robin opened his door "And E I'm sorry I made you listen to horrible Canadian music." The two friends shook hands just as the alarm rang. "You want to shout it with me" Robin asked. "Really" said E. "Really" said Robin. "Titans GO" Robin, and E shouted in perfect unison. This woke up 3 of the titans who blacked out. E ran over to beast boy still blacked out and whispered something in his ear. "Raven needs you." Beast boy jumped up and echoed "titans go." The titans all got into the T-car. "Wow" robin said on the trip. "Nobody has ever woken up beast boy. I'm really glad that we recruited you." "Yeah" E responded. When the titans saw Justin Bieber robbing a lipstick store. They got out of the car. "Stop right there Justin" said robin. "Oh the teen titans. You no match for me, tone deaf" said tone deaf. "Dude … I mean Dudett, you stealing Make-up." Said E. This time all the titans laughed at his joke. The stopped laughing when tone deaf started singing. "Baby baby baby oh." (You can thank me for stopping, and saving your eyes.) The titans fell to their knees. All the bystanders blacked out. All the titans but E blacked out. "I hate you" said E as he blacked out. "To easy" said tone deaf. Then a kicker for the jump city football team, (who didn't black out because he's deaf.) kicked tone deaf were balls should be. Tone deaf remained unharmed and skipped away with the stolen goods.

**What did you think? Pretty good huh. Please review. How will energy pulse and the titans defeat energy pulse. Find out next time. To be continued… **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimers_: ok this is chapter 4. if you just keep thinking im buying the teen titans or something your wrong. Im just waiting for the day somebody asks. and i own my oc and the new oc**  
Just a week ago the titans had defeated tone deaf. Not much happened sense then villian wise. BB and E were playing video games in the living room. " Boom! 20 in a row " shouted bb. " i .. I don't understand, Cy said you sucked." said E. "well i've been practicing." gloated bb. Just then the alarm sang. "Titans go" shouted E before remembering that that was robin's job. Robin rushed into the room with the other Titans. "titans what E said" he shouted. The teens got into the T-car, and then cyborg drove them to their destination. He stopped the car at the bank. A girl was walking out, with a sack of cash. The Titans got out of the car. _wow she's beautiful, wait stop she's evil. thought E_ The girl had brunette hair, and green eyes. She wore a black shirt and a black leather jacket. She also wore a pair of black pants as well. She didn't seem evil. Well, she was robbing a bank, she just didn't look evil. The girl sprung into action. She kicked robin to the ground. Then she teleported behind cyborg, and pulled out his memory chip. Beast boy turned into a Rhino to spear her. She teleported out of the way. BB crashed into a wall. He turned back into human form. Next the girl jumped up to Raven, and did a hand stand on her shoulders. Then in one quick motion, she flipped and through raven into starfire, and they both hit the wall. _oh there's one more, he's cute, wait what did I just think uhh stop it. _The girl thought. she walked up to him and whispered in his ear. " hey your cute." "you... you really think so ." said E blushing. _wait what just happened. _Thought E. "Yeah, too bad you have to die." The girl said. "wait what" shouted E. She launched into a flying kick. E beamed an energy Ray out of his hands. The girl fell to the ground. She tried to get up,but E was pinning her down. "join us honey, good always wins." he said uncharecteristicly confident. "but i feel good" he said. He got up, " now go, don't take the money, and don't steal again." "oh uh... thanks" she said Darting away uncharecteristicly shy. _What have i_ just_ done. thought E. T_he titans gained consiouness. "Where'd she go" asked Robin. "where did who go" asked E. "the vilain" The original five titans said in unison. "oh her" said E " she I got away, but I saved the money, he lied.

*later that day*

"And that's what happened "said E. "oh" beast boy said " i know what it's like to like somebody on the other side. Hard. Sounds like you got it bad" Then he walked away. _Do i like her _thought E.

**So what did you guys think... please reveiw.. - Rock on!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_I only own my two Oc's That girl (unknown.) And Energy pulse. robin

"training time" screamed Robin. "Dude 5 minutes, and we beat the world record for the longest time spent playing video games without stopping. " that record is pointless" added Raven. "hey speak for yourself, were gonna be in a book you like those right Raven." E and the other four titans laughed at E's joke. "whatever said Raven. " 10 more seconds." Cyborg shouted. Robin Walked to the outlet and unplugged the console. "Did we make it." Beast boy asked the lady. "no. you needed 2 more seconds." the lady from the Guiness book of world Records. "Dude seriously 2 seconds! what the heck man!" the three friends, and gamers shouted at Robin. "we need to train Now." said Robin matter of factually. "But it's been a minute since the record would have been set right now." Energy Pulse pointed out. The lady started to slowly back out of the door. "OK fine." Robin started. However, he was interrupted by the sound alarm. "Guys, there are two attacks. One by that girl who robbed the bank." started Robin. _what the heck i let her go, and then she does it again _thought E. " And one by Slade" Robin finished. " E you and Cy are in charge of BB, to fight the girl, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Robin commanded. "dude I'm right here! like as in in the same room!" shouted BB. "makes sense" Cy said in unison with E. "Dude I'm still in the room" shouted Bb. "come on grass stain." cyborg taunted as the three boys headed to the T-car. "Raven, starfire you two are going to fly to Slade's destination, I'm going to meet you on the R-cycle." robin commanded. The two girls nodded.

E laid his eyes on her again. However, this time she wasn't committing any crimes. She was waiting, waiting for the Teen Titans."good you guys made it my Dad wants me to destroy you so, ... prepare to die." The girl said. "dude i need to know are you in to me your seriously sending me some extremely mixed signals." Said E. "really now" said BB. "my bad" said E. "you.. you like me, thats gre-. " she started, before she caught herself. " i mean prepare to die." she finished " come on dude mixed fricken signals man." E said. "Shut up dude, It's not going to work only one titan could covert a bad guy, and it's not easy." Said Cyborg. "yeah kid flash worked hard on jinx." reassured BB. When they looked back over to the girl she was gone. "Where is shuuur. " Cyborg said. He couldn't complete his sentence, Because the girl messed up some of his circuits, by ripping a few wires, and motherboards, out of his back. Before the remaining two titans could respond she sent a flurry of martial arts punches and kicks at BB. He fell to the ground seriously injured. "now you" she started. "i'll let you go, i'll defy my father, because I owe you. But I won't let it happen again. Take your friends and leave." " Fine. And Seriously stop with the mixed signals. When I saw you i noticed you didn't look evil. Just know that everybody can do good." E said. Then He picked up his friends and left in _defeat._ _Could i like him. Well he is cute. Stop that! What have I just done. _

Later that day the titans shared their stories. Robin's group beat Slade, but when they removed his mask it was just another mask. Raven was healing beast boy in the infirmary. "can you fix Cyborg?" asked Robin "I'm not sure, his tech is far more advance then my field of expertise, but i'm going to try. everything in my power." E admitted honestly. _I know there's good in here. I can she the regret in her eyes, and yet she won't come with me. i like her. But she won't come with me. Why won't she Come? -E_

_**So cliffhanger what did you guys think... hope you liked it please reveiw.**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, but I still own my Ocs._**

I have a treat for you guys. This story will be in the mystery girls prospective.******I am a horrible person. I commit crimes, I hurt the hero's, and I am the daughter of an unstoppable man. I am professor Darion's daughter. He has recruited Slade's help, to destroy the teen titans, and take over the world. And I am their secret weapon. My brother has run away, to stop from being evil. He fights hard, with good, but, has still become a thief. You know him as red X. Me and My brother are incapable of good. Evil runs in the blood. And that, that is why I don't try to run away. I must destroy E and the Teen titans, even if it means destroying somebody I think I love. My name is Jessica, if I had any friends, they would call me Jess. But I don't, my father, and slade call me Project 001, as I am their first attempt, to rule the world. ** Buzz, Buzz, Buzz. The timer in Jess's jacket continued to beep. Her "dad" walked into the room. "Project 001 it is your time to shine, and destroy the titans." Her Dad said like always. She walked down the hallway, and Slade patted her on the back, and sent shivers up her spine. "Go make your uncle proud Project 001." Said Slade. _I hate it here, it sucks, all they want me to do is evil evil evil. I don't even remember celebrating my birthday, actually I don't even know my birthday. _She thought. She took a bus, to titans tower. When she got to the island, she yelled her lines given to her, by her "Dad." " haha it is I, I am back, you can not defeat me, I let you get away last time, but  
I will show no mercy this time or my father will kill me. _Really Dad _she thought. She waited, with no answer, 5 minutes later, she sprung a booby trap, and was hanged in a net. " oh no you've got me what will you do." She said with mock fear. " I won't do much." Said a voice. " E?" she said. "how sweet, you know my name." said E. _This is like a dream, maybe, he'll take me somewhere, that I will be free of Slade, and the professer. _She thought. She took off her jacket, and handedit to him. "Here, if I go missing, they will look for this first." She said. "Titans," Said E. The 5 titans came, as they were to listen to him for this mission. "Take this as far away as you can get, And fight off whoever, for as long as You Can." E commanded. The titans took the jacket, got in the T ship, and started to fly to a different planet. "as for you, were going in titans tower to interegate you." E finished. He brought her to titans tower. Next, he interegated her. At the end, he found out everything above in bold. And, convinced herto be good. Now, they had to fight the real bad guys. However, it was late, and they had to get to Bed. He put her on the couch for tonight. " here, he handed her a communicator, if you run into trouble, call me. I will come to you in a heartbeat." _How sweet _she thought. "oh- and jess." He said. _He called me Jess. _She thought. " I love you," he finished before he kissed her on the lips, and ran to his room. _He kissed Me! What do I think _she thought. _I kissed her! Idiot! _he thought.

**Sorry guys, that's the end for now, please Review, also, check out Saravv75's site. Her stories, inspired me to write, so without her stories, you wouldn't have mine. –Rock on ^ ^**

** O**__


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Still only my Oc's ps. I forgot to tell you I own the professor. I do not own the teen titans_** Jess woke up to the smell of pancakes. She jumped up into the Air project 001 reporting for duty sir. Wait, she wasn't at home. She was at… Titans' tower? Had she killed the titans, had she killed…E! "You know you don't have to do that here." Said E. "E?" She said. She thought as hard as she could. Then, it all came back, the capture the interrogation the communicator, and the kiss. _The kiss! OMG I kissed E, Wait stop it even though you joined the Titans, or at least you think you did doesn't mean you can act like a random, hyper teenage girl. _She thought. "Umm hey E about last night. _Why! Why, had she had to remember last night? Why, couldn't she have thought it was a dream or something! _E thought. "Yeah. Umm I'm sorry about that." She turned him around, and kissed him "uhh well that's too bad." She said. "Or we could just remember last night?" E said a bit confused. She nodded her head. They began to kiss again. However the alarm rang. E was starting to hate that fricken alarm. "Jess we gotta go." Said E giving in to his Titan responsibilities. _Stupid fricken alarm. _Thought Jess. E picked up to white masks that covered the Eyes. Robin had made E wear them so he could have a secret identity. But he only wore it when fighting bad guys. "Masks really." she said "do it and I'll kiss you again before we go." E said. "Fine" she said. Then she placed the mask on her face. They kissed one more time before heading out. They took the T-Car to the spot of the crime, where they found Red X. "Hello, I see you've taken a liking to the titans, and their new teenage companion, Energy Pulse." Said Red X "what do you want from her." Shouted E, walking in front of her in a protective state. "Ah I see. I strong liking to the one they call energy pulse." Said Red X "Your her brother, and we don't want trouble, what are you doing Here" E repeated. "Just a warning sister, Dad is looking for you, the titans have managed to fight of Plasmas and Cinderblock, and However, I don't think they will be so lucky against your Uncle Slade." Red X said, and then he drove off leaving a stink bomb behind. "Are you ok Jess?" E said. She shook her head yes, but tears still came out. "Look let's head home, but I promise, I won't let anybody hurt you." Said E. Then they started heading towards the tower.

**So what did you guys think? I had other plans, but they will be in the next 3 chapters. This is how my Oc joined; I plan to put him in more stories. He has some growing up to do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I still only own my 3 oc's. I do not own the Teen titans._**

**Authors note. If you love this story. And I did my job right, the next few chaps, should be emotional. **

E and Jess had just gotten of the communicator with Robin, explaining everything. Including the Fact that Slade would attack them that night. E was tired and kissed Jess good night, this time calmly walking to his room. When Jess was sure he was in his room she got up. And walked out the door of titans Tower. She walked to one of slade's warehouses, and booted up a rocket ship, with GPS. Then, she started to fly and fly and fly, until she came to the spot where her still beeping Jacket was. There she met the Titans. "What are you doing here?" Robin asked. "When I heard you guys were fighting Slade, I had to help. I know what He is capable of..." She said. The five titans were about to protest, when a voice spoke up. "Let her stay, I came to protect her, a won't let anything happen." Said Red X, Who came to help the Titans. "Ok my turn, what is my brother doing here." Jess said. "He's your brother!" The Five Titans said in unison. "Umm yeah… now your turn why is he here." Said Jess. The Titans were too shocked to respond. "H-." Jess started. But Red X covered her mouth. Next He whispered in Her Ear. "I'm here for you, and don't call me by my real name around the Titans please." Red X said then he pulled away. "Ok Bro." Jess replied. "Oh if it isn't my Traitor niece and nephew." A voice said. Robin, Red X, And Jess turned their heads. Then they said in unison "Slade…" "Why are you here Jess, wait don't answer that it's that E boy Isn't It. Well let's make this easy… I'm in no mood to fight. Projects 001 come with me or I will go back to Titans tower, and kill the one who goes by Energy Pulse. "E" Beast boy and Jess cried out in Unison. "Ok I'll come." said Jess. "Jess you don't…" started Robin. "I'm sorry Robin I do." Then, she flew to the top cave wall, and used all her powers, to knock it down. They fell down. And Trapped Red X and the titans. The Titans were stunned. Robin was sad. Starfire had lost another friend to slade. Cyborg didn't want to Tell E. Raven Showed any emotion, but her emotions were going crazy on the inside. E was one of the best friends she ever had, and now Jess is going to hurt him like Terra hurt Beastboy. Red X was worried about his sister. And beast boy, oh poor beast boy. He got the worst of It. Memories flooded back of Terra, he felt for what was going to happen to E. He couldn't handle it, and he went back, into a state of shock.

*the next morning*

All the Titans were in Titans tower. In the main room, talking, with the exception of Bb (infirmary) and Jess. (Slade!) "And, after that, she went with him, we lost her E." Robin finished. Tears streamed down E's face. "How could you lose her, why did you let her fight. "E I'm sorry." Said Robin. "That doesn't mean anything to me Boy Wonder." E picked up a metal staff that he made the other day with jess, at a blacksmith shop. When she asked what for, he said for fun, but now, the staff was him. It's all he had left of her. He was holding her 1 extra pair of clothes. Then he did the unthinkable. He swung the staff at Robin; He filled it with energy pulses, as the spread through the staff. Robin was thrown across the room, by a great deal of power. Cyborg charged E, E swung the staff, down on his left arm. He moved the staff, in the circle motion, and cut of Cyborg's right Arm., Next he speared the center of Cyborg's chest, and broke an important circuit, Cyborg shut down. Starfire, shot a starbolt, and E dodged. He jumped into the air, and slammed the spear, a cross her head. She fell to the ground. Raven started her chant, Azaratth.. Metrone Zi… He chant was interrupted. E had shot an energy pulse out of his staff, and she flew across the room and hit the wall. Now he had to look for a place to seek refuge. He broke through the window. And started to run.

*3 hours later*

Robin was finishing his speech in front of Raven, and Starfire. They couldn't fix Cyborg, and if they told Bb what happened, his mental breakdown, would likely become permanent. "And so now, wherever E is, he is an official super villain. And, we must not show mercy, we must hunt him down, and when we do, we must show any resistance to the man who was once our friend.

*E*

E was running through the forest. He wasn't thinking about what he had down, and had no regrets, He had pulled a hat trick, on the teen titans, and he would do the same to slade and the professor. He was no longer E, he was somebody new. Somebody, who would save Jess, and End slade. Just then he came across a cave. It appeared to be one of the Justice league's abandoned hide- outs that Robin had told him about, and the perfect place to train.

**So guys tell me what you thought, it hurts for me to do this to my Oc, but it has to happen. How did I do on the cliffhanger?** **So I'm going to make you a deal, When I get 2 reviews for this chapter, I will post another chapter, So does that sound fair, I think it does. So that is what we will do. Hope you liked it. - Rock on**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: the only new thing is payphone by maroon five, which I do not own**

**Ok guys here it goes. I present chapter nine.**

E punched the thing right in the face. He cried as he trained. Shooting energy pulses at the dolls fighting at a level even robin couldn't complete. But Hat trick had a mission. He E, now hat trick, would pull a hat trick, and defeat all of the enemy's holding jess. And he would save her, he swung the staff and the light wiped out more dolls. It took a lot of energy, but hat trick, had grown some muscles, and was much stronger and smarter, then E ever was. He finished training, and turned off his music. The song payphone by maroon five, which what was making him cry, Jess's favorite song. Just then the teen titans knocked down the door. "Hold where you are energy pulse." "Ah hello Robin, hello titans you have not found E, but a new man, hat trick" Said hat trick. "The man has to go down anyway," said Cyborg. "Azarath metrone zintho..." Raven almost finished chanting before the staff swung her to the wall. Robin swung his staff at hat trick, and hat trick dogged with his the fought with no energy pulses for a minute, until hat trick won, and swung robin's staff across the room. The hat trick shot robin with an energy pulse. Cyborg charged, and instead of breaking him E shot a full powered energy pulse to the human side of his face, cyborg flew to the wall. Starfire shot a full powered star bolt, but Hat trick spun his staff around, reflecting it at starfire, starfire flew across the room. All the titans were knocked out except for the green boy. He brought out a bit of E. "E." he said "I know the same dude who went through portals with me is still in there. Please let him out, is this who you want to be." He gestured to the now knocked out titans. "It's the guy I have to be bb, I'm sorry, and I can't hurt you." Hat trick said, for the first time letting E show. "It … It's too late for that." Said beast boy strongly. He turned into a rhino and charged Hat trick, Hat trick raised his staff, but couldn't bring himself to hurt beast boy. Beast boy rammed him to the wall, and hat trick blacked out.

**2 hours later, back at Titans tower **

"You defeated that evil scum, and he will be in jail for a long, long, long, long time. Good job bb" said robin. "He's not scum." Said BB. "He attacked all of us and left starfire and cyborg in the infirmary 2 hours ago." Pointed out Raven. "He was going through a tough time, he's still our friend, we should have helped him." Said BB. "Last time you said that, it did not end up well." Said raven, implying terra. "You are evil, it's lucky we keep you around because nobody likes you, you hated terra and e from the start." Shouted beast boy in her face. Beast boy ran and robin followed. "Beast boy." he said "shut up and leave me alone." BB shouted back. Robin frowned and walked into his room, as BB ran to his and cried, about E and about what he had said to rave. He felt so bad. Meanwhile Raven cried. Only bb could hurt her so bad. Why was that, things broke around her, but she couldn't control these emotions why? Why?

**Meanwhile at slade and the professor's castle**

"So you won't talk or help destroy the world." Slade said. Jess shook her head no as steams of tears came from her eyes. "Then, tomorrow project 001, you will be terminated. She shook her head, as they through her into a prisoner's cage.

**10 minutes later at titan's tower.**

BB knocked on Raven's door, "Rae I'm sorry" he said. Uncharacteristically she opened the door right away. "Beast boy, your right, we should have helped E. I just took a trip through my mirror, and now I can show three emotions fairly ok. Happy, sad, and this one is for you… Love." Said Raven. "I love you beast boy" she said Beast boy stood in shock, he thinks he loves her to. "Rae I... I lo..." He started. But raven interrupted him, "just kiss me you fool." Beast boy had no objections, and pulled her into a kiss. And for a second, all was perfect in the world.


End file.
